hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:- Darkchylde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 07:44, March 8, 2012 Hello im new here are there still active editors or admins here? I read on your profile that all except mr toto are inactive? TripleStarHunter 11:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. This is my favorite manga/anime so ill be around alot. Its a pleasure to meet you. If i can help you or Mr.Toto in anyway as well please let me know. TripleStarHunter 11:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Template: Location Darkchylde can you restore the "Template:Location" page? Personally I used it for the infobox of all the location and it was very useful. [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will try to improve them with all I know =D [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature I don't fully understand how it works (-.-") but the links below should help you creating your own signature: *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACustomising_your_signature Remember to change your signature in the " " page in this wikia :) [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Were the links I posted useful? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Twelve The zodiak page need update as Ging and Paritson left the group also in chapter 216 you can find the name of the small... swans 17:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC)ZenKami Regarding Neon and Illumi I'm sorry if I caused problems, you are doing a really good job in this wikia but I think that the image you chosed isn't correct for Neon's nen ability, because it also shows Chrollo's version. For Illumi's page I didn't delete the anime-only episode but only move it in the "trivia" zone like I did for other characters involved in Lippo's (non-canonical) "bonus stage" like Hanzo. Ps: It's all ok with the custom signature? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I am new around here and you can call me L, you are the Admin? Impressive :) We share the exact same favourite characters in HXH except for Illumi i hate him! I LOVE Machi and Killua too....and Hisoka i like him a bit he is funny! Killlna 11:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I see you like Death Note too? who is your favourite character? I like L, Nate, Mello and Ryukk alot right?? LOL Oh yes Mat is cute but unfourtunately he dies they all die :( most of my favourite characters! oh and I haven't seen it no sorry! Yes you are right it's my fault LOL sorry Death Note freak here!!! we will talk about it on death note wiki! L 12:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh How did you become an Admin here?? you can persuade them like you do here :) they will listen! L 12:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC)